My Life As A Bang Baby
by Killyouguy
Summary: This is a story of another group of Bang Babies in another city. It's rated PG right now, but it might up one later on. Pleases R&R. I love reviews!
1. Breakaway From The Norm

Author's Note: This is a story of bang baby in another city. If my last statement confuses you then I'll explain later in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or any of the characters or phrases or anything. If I did, would I be living with my mom?

Alright, everyone's heard of Bang Babies, heck I've met a few in my time. I've

met some of the most famous ones like Static Shock and Gear. If you're

wondering where I met them then let me elaborate. I'm a Bang Baby. Yup, that's  
right, I'm a Bang Baby. I bet you're still confused, huh? It actually started a few

months ago; I was out in my yard working. I had just gotten done trimming the

hedges and I was about to go in for a water and bathroom break when it

happened. A purple gas filled the sky and I inhaled it. A cold feeling engulfed me

and I passed out coughing. Several hours passed apparently, because when I

woke up the sun was just about to set. If you're wondering why I'm home all

alone, my mom works as a night school teacher and she usually doesn't get home  
until 9:30. I groggily stood up and walked, rather stumbled, into my house only to  
pass out on my couch. A blanket was resting on the arm of the couch and I

pulled it over me because I was freezing. And the thing was it wasn't anywhere

near winter. It was April and it was currently 80 out, so I didn't know why I

was so cold. Another hour I woke up and smelled my clothes, they reeked of…

cranberry smoke? I'd never smelled burning cranberries before, but that's the

only way I can describe this smell. So I walked into my bathroom and shut the

door. I pulled my shirt off and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. I reached for

the faucet in the shower and turned the knob to the hottest it could be. I like hot

showers, at least I did. After a few minutes of letting the water run I felt it to see if  
it was the temperature I wanted. As soon as I touched the scalding hot water I

felt weak, it was inexplicable. I quickly took my hand out of the running water

and looked at my hand. It looked fine, but I could it tell wasn't. That gas did

something…funky to me.

I held my hand out again and the water began to freeze. That's right….freeze! I

quickly withdrew my hand from its current position and examined it. I put my

other hand to it and it felt cold. In fact, they both felt really cold. As I pressed my  
hands together I heard the sound of ice, you know that sound that ice makes

when you put it in water, it was that kinda sound. I was freaking out, not out loud  
because I didn't want my dog to bark, but my eyes were moving side to side

furiously. Different thoughts were racing through my mind, the first one was 'Am I  
going crazy? Was that purple gas some kind of narcotic and am I super high or

something?' I turned the shower off and went into the living room, still shirtless

mind you. I grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. As the picture

came into view I saw that it was news, I rolled my eyes. I hated news, but my

moms soaked it in like a sponge. But something caught my ears; I leaned in

closer and turned up the volume. Over the speakers came these words, "Reports  
of mutated teens are coming in from all over the city. An epidemic like this

happened recently in the city of Dakota. A mutagenic gas was blown open during  
a gang war down by the Dakota Docks owned by a Mr. Alva. This same man is

responsible for the explosion in our fair city." I muted the sound and leaned back

into the couch. Could this explosion be the cause of my weird…abilities? Only

one answer floated in my head. DUH! I was given a gift and I felt as though I

should use it for good. As I sat there pondering my name, which I thought was

most definitely the best thing to do when finding out you have super powers, the

phone rang. I raced to the kitchen and answered the phone in my oh so familiar

formal manner. "Dude!" I held the receiver back and rolled my eyes, I

recognized this voice. "What's up, Daniel?"

A grunt of unhappiness was heard and even unhappier words were yelled,

"Dude! How many times do I have to tell you that's not my name?" I rolled my

eyes and was thankful that I had other friends, "Right, sorry, Duke. I don't know

what I was thinking." He liked to be called Duke instead of Daniel because he

says his parents made a mistake when naming him, thoroughly convinced that his

real name is Duke. And also that he's not of this earth. Weird kid. "You watching  
the news?" he said excited. I sighed and sat on the countertop, "Unfortunately,

yes, why?" I knew what he meant, but I just wanted to hear what he would say.

"There was a Big Bang here, in Smalltown!" Smalltown is the name of my city,

often made fun of byout of towners. Often when I'm at a family reunion my

cousins ask me where I live and whenever I say Smalltown they laugh and ask

what small town. Kids are stupid. "I know, Dan…Duke, I heard." Another

excited squeal escaped his lips, "I inhaled the gas!" I smiled because he set

himself up. "How many times do I have to tell you not to inhale gas, it's not good

for you." An insincere laugh was heard and Daniel sighed exasperated, "That's

not what I meant and you know it!" He continued to talk, but I wasn't listening. I

was too bewildered by my own powers. I still thought about what to call myself.

After five minutes of listening to Dukey Boy talk, which is what I call him, I told

him I had to go. I hung up the phone and went back to the living room. I sat on

the couch and yawned. I was tired and almost ready to hit the sack. It was only

6:24, but I didn't care. My mom knows I don't like to stay up too late, and my

usual bedtime is 7:30. I unmuted the sound on the TV and heard these two

words being said by Biff Watters, the weatherman, "Cold front." Cold Front, I

liked it. It was catchy and it kinda just tripped off the tongue. I turned the TV and

jumped in my bed. I usually leave my door open for a while because my dog

likes to sleep on top of me. As I drifted off to sleep I thought about my new alias.

Cold Front. I liked it…I really liked it.

Author's Note: There it is, my first chapter of this story. This is my first Static Shock fanfic and my second fanfic altogether. I really hope you liked it, and please review! I love reviews; I'll try to respond to all reviews in my future chapters. This was a really long one, the longest chapter I've ever written.


	2. Long Arm of The Law

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or any of the characters or phrases or anything.

I awoke the next day and my sheets were covered in half-frozen sweat, I must've gotten too hot in the middle of the night and my powers cooled me down. Now I don't care what you say, that's pretty…well, cool. I decided that heat weakens me and that I need to stay constantly cool or else something bad might happen, but I couldn't tell anyone. Not even Dan…Duke. Speaking of Duke I was curious as to what his powers were, I bet he could emit a loud high-pitched squeal…wait he does that already. I grabbed my phone that stood on my desk and dialed his number. As the phone rang I looked at my hands. Once upon a time my hands were perfectly normal, but not anymore. "Hello," A groggy Duke answered and yawned rather loudly. Well, so far no annoying screeching. "Hey, dude, remember what we were talking about yesterday?" I heard him walking on his hardwood floor and shutting the door, "Yea, what about it?" "What powers did you get?" He sighed; he didn't sound extremely excited, "I can move things." My face was emotionless and I could see why he wasn't that excited. Moving things? How lame. I stifled a laugh and I could hear him yawn again, "You didn't let me finish. I can move things with my mind, but for some reason they have to be touching the ground. I haven't done much experimenting though." He yawned again and I could hear him scratch his eyes. Yea, scratch his eyes. He does it all the time and it's really gross. "What're your powers?" he said with another loud yawn, I didn't really understand why he was yawning so much, it was only 6:45…oh wait, I do understand. I really felt like my powers were more of a visual thing than an audible stimulus, unlike his, which I imagined to not be very exciting. So, I told him to meet me in the junkyard. The great thing about this location is no one is ever there and it's only a half-mile from my home.

He yawned again and I could hear his hair rustle on the receiver, he was nodding if you couldn't figure it out. Good thing he has long hair because if he didn't I wouldn't know whether or not he was saying yes or no. He never says yes or no, he always nods. I told him to meet me in thirty minutes, you know to give me enough time to change, take a shower and all that jazz. He yawned loudly and I could hear his bedsprings creak, "How about two hours?" I rolled my eyes and agreed. We both hung up at the same time and I got ready. I looked down at my watch; 7:05, only thirty minutes passed and I could tell it was going to be a long morning. I walked quietly into my mom's room and told her I was going to hang out with Duke, but she wasn't in there. She must've stayed at Mrs. Erickon's, that's her friend. Not only that Mrs. E lives only about three minutes from the college. Smalltown University Possums. What a lame mascot, a possum. I decided since I was home all alone again, I could maybe figure out my powers. You know, experiment and such. I walked outside and it was perfect. It wasn't too hot, and not too cold. Of course, cold wouldn't affect me much anymore seeing as how warmth makes me weaker. I inhaled and exhaled five times and jumped over my steps. When I was several feet in the air I held my hand out and a frosty mist came out and formed a path of ice in midair. The shoes I was wearing had absolutely no traction so I slid quickly on the ice. To keep myself from falling I used both of my hands to guide the path of the ice. As the path grew longer I went farther. About thirty seconds into it I was halfway to the junkyard, nice time. Usually it takes me ten minutes to get there if I run at full blast.

I reached the junkyard in just one minute and then I saw something I didn't want to see. A cop car. I know, you would think a future super hero would be alright with seeing a cop car, but in the past I've had some not so good encounters with the cops. But maybe he wouldn't recognize me, then I realized he would. I didn't have a mask or anything. Frantically, I searched through my pockets and my fingers brushed on something. I pulled it out and saw that it was a cloth napkin. Shrugging my shoulders I put it over my face bandana style. I looked at my watch again; 7:25. I rolled my eyes, only an hour and twenty minutes. I stopped, or at least as much as my shoes could let me. I could've sworn I heard a rubber band stretching…a really big rubber band. I looked down just in time to avoid a fist. As I stood there on a pillar of ice, I looked down. The cop was throwing punches, but was still on the ground. He was smirking and he threw another punch. This time the punch collided with my leg, knocking me onto the ground. A fifteen-foot fall is not fun, trust me. I looked up to see this Bang Baby cop put his hands together and bang the ground. Fortunately for me and unfortunately for him I rolled out of the way. As he was pulling his hands out of the earth, apparently he hit the ground really hard; I held my hand out and froze his hands to the ground. As he grunted with exertion to pull his hands from his icy prison I got all up in his face, " Hey, buddy, what's with the negative attitude? What'd I do to you?" He spat on my face, but as soon as it hit me it froze. "You stupid kids, always breaking things, always mocking us cops." I pulled the frozen spit off my face and rose my eyebrow "Hmm, I wonder why? You always show us the utmost respect." All of a sudden he disappeared into thin air, yea disappeared. I looked around and then I felt fists connect with my face. I looked around again and still I didn't see anything. Again, I felt punches strike my face. Dazed, I looked around and still saw nothing. I heard a grunt of exertion and apparently Stretch Underarmstink was still stuck to the ground. I held my hand out and froze him entirely. I smiled, I definitely had a future in the unrecognized art of ice sculptures. Now the only thing to deal with was Invisiboy. I smiled to myself, maybe I could taunt him and get him to give up his position.

"So, tell me Invisicreep, is it true about invisible people having to be naked? If I were you and I were naked I would definitely wanna be invisible." I heard a whispered growl, but I couldn't figure out where it came from so I taunted some more. "So, can you see other invisible people?" Yea, I know, real provoking, but don't worry it gets better. "'Cause if you can then can you see invisible girls? I mean, like your mom….was she invisible?" Oh, yea, mom disses. Always work. A yell of anger emanated from a point just a few feet in front of me and I heard his stomping footprints. I exhaled sending a frosty cloud out that revealed his fist. Reacting quickly, I grabbed it, twisted it behind him, grabbed the other hand and twisted it behind him. Then, with his arms behind his head, I kicked him lightly in the back of his knees making him fall on his knees. I had been in this position before and I sure as heck didn't like it, "So, tell me, man. How does it feel? You may be invisible, but I bet pretty soon you won't be anymore." Sure enough he reappeared and I recognized the person before me, "Officer McEpstein?" Yea, Scott-Jew, who would've thought. Of course, I said this quietly so he wouldn't hear me. Behind me I heard the sound of running footprints and I cautiously turned around. "Dude! What are you doing to that cop?" It was Duke! How did he recognize me with my bandana on? We all know the amazing reputation a bandana has as a disguise. I put my finger to my mouth, motioning him to be quiet. "WHAT?" I rolled my eyes, he wasn't the sharpest spoon in the shed. I knew I was gonna regret this, but I hit Officer McEpstein on the back of the head with a cylinder of ice, knocking him out and he sprawled out on the ground. Then I froze him to the ground, just to be sure. Slowly, I walked over to Duke and grabbed him by the neck, that always worked. "So, your power is…ice?" he gave me a condescending look. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared him with my mouth gaping open, "And you're power is the ability to move things. Don't make fun of my power. And by the way what are you doing here?" I looked down at my watch; 8:30. Wow, it took a lot longer than I thought to take these guys down. Duke shrugged his shoulders and stretched, yawning, "I headed over here about 8:00." Yet again, I rolled my eyes. I've done this as long as I've known Duke. I still didn't fully understand him. "Back to the subject of that," he pointed to the two frozen cops, "Why?" I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, "I'm not sure. Stretch McStretchypants over there started it out. And Invisipig tried to finish me, but failed."

I then looked at what he was wearing and raised my eyebrow. I stifled a laugh and pointed at his outfit, "I really don't think pink is your color." The only way I can describe this fashion faux pas was as a pink frilly thing. He looked down embarrassed, "I-It's not mine." I laughed shaking my head, "Right, and you're holding it for your mom?" I patted him on his shoulder and laughed even louder. "That's not funny!" I swallowed my laughter and calmed down, "You're right, it's not funny." He furrowed his eyebrows, "You realize you're a horrible liar right?" I smiled, there was the Dan…Duke I knew, "I ruffled his hair, "Yea, I know. But you're also a horrible dresser." He gritted his teeth and I shook my hand telling him I was joking. He smiled, and I stared at him. I recognized this smile, he was gonna say something to totally diss me, "Well, at least I had a girlfriend for more than an hour." He laughed and walked into the junkyard, with me running after him. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!"


	3. Thirst for Strength

Author's Response: DaoneBlade- Thanks for the review. I really appreciate reviews, as I have already said. Also, I want this response to serve as a warning. My paragraphs might be a little bunched together, and I just wanna apologize ahead of time. I tried fixing it, but it just won't stay fixed. Well, keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock! Please stop asking me if I do!

As Duke and I experimented with our newfound powers I figured out what his powers were like. They weren't as lame as I thought they would be, actually they were pretty cool. Turns out he could move ground. That's kind of a confusing statement; let me see if I can make that make a little more sense. His powers are kinda like Terra's powers from the Teen Titans. Which by the way, I met them too. So, he and I were experimenting with our powers. I was ten feet in the air doing loop-de-loops on a path of ice. Suddenly, my hands felt warm and I started to fall. Duke saw me and sent a rock to catch me, which I think falling on the ground from ten feet would've felt better, but I appreciate his trying. As he slowly lowered the rock to the ground I was lying down panting from exhaustion. I smacked my lips and they felt dry, I was cotton mouthing. It felt like someone took a sponge and shoved it in my mouth, sucking out all of the moisture. I sat up woozily and just laid back down, my head was throbbing and my vision was blurring. "Dude, you alright?" Duke, or Blur Duke was kneeling in front of me with what I thought to be a concerned look on his face. I smiled, but I could tell my tone wasn't very convincing. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm just a little parched, I think." I tried again to stand up and walk, but I just stumbled and almost fell flat on my face. He grabbed me and held me up. I heard a grunt of exertion and what sounded like glass shattering. "Duke, the cops." He nodded and set me down gently. Quickly, he ran over to where the cops I fought earlier were and yelled that Stretchyfunk was gone, then he paused. "Wait, scratch that last comment." I heard ground breaking up and a pained grunt. I heard him yelling, but my hearing was failing me too. It sounded like this, "Alright, pal, listen we're gonna do this one time, and one time only." I smiled, he always wanted to say that. My vision was going black and I couldn't hear anything anymore. It felt like I was dying. As my vision blurred out I heard Duke yell, "Where's a water bottle in this thing!"

My vision came back, but slowly. I saw the reason. Duke was standing over me with a policeman. In Duke's hands was what appeared to be a water bottle. At least I thought it was Duke, this person was wearing a luchador mask. "Dude, what's with the mask?" Suddenly, I heard a piercing sound. It wasn't Duke, he was right in front of me. I finally realized it was a police siren I smiled. "So you called the good cops, and they arrested these creeps?" Duke nodded and the policeman standing next to him laughed and removed his hat, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Ya had us worried for a second dere, Cold Front." I could feel my eyebrows furrow, when'd we get Minnesotans in Smalltown? Then I realized I wasn't wearing a mask or anything. Frantically, I ran my hand across my face and felt cloth. My bandana. I smiled. "Good job, Du…" Before I could finish my sentence he shook his head and did the 'cut it out' signal. "Right, sorry about that, Quake." Quake. I was proud of this, already in just twenty-four hours I had thought of two superhero names and they were both good. The policeman walked off and talked to a driver in one of the police cars. I looked up at Duke and gave him an odd look, "Dude, what's with the Mexican wrestling mask?" He smiled and told me about how years ago his grandfather took him to a Lucha Libre match and bought him a mask. Ever since that day Duke kept it secret and considered it a great possession. His grandfather passed away only a year ago. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. Duke's half-Mexican. I could tell it was difficult for Duke to talk about this because he was crying. I have never seen him cry before or since then, so I considered this moment very sacred for some reason. I rubbed my head and stood, expecting my vision to go away again. Duke smiled and pointed to the water bottle in his hand. "Looks like you were just thirsty." I smiled and laughed quietly. I guess that if I don't get enough water then it has the same affect that heat has on me, except ten times worse.

I hugged him. I don't know why, but I did. I then looked over at the cop cars. In one of them was Officer McEpstein. I smiled and waved mockingly. I bet if his hands weren't handcuffed then he would have flicked me off, oh well. Another day another dollar. Actually, there was no dollar only a discovery of my weakness. I smiled at Duke and ruffled his hair. He didn't appreciate that much, but I could care less. I appreciated his helping me, finding the water bottle, calling the police, and all of the other stuff he did. He and I were going to make a great team. Just like all of the great duos: Static Shock and Gear, Batman and Robin, Superman and…Supergirl? There aren't very many great duos, but I could tell that we would one day be recognized as a duo.


	4. Heroes Save The Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock! How many times do I have to say that!

It'd been about a week since that fateful day. Duke and I had taken care of a few misdemeanors. You know, robberies, break-ins. That kind of stuff. Of course, it's been kind of tiring because we don't have any way of knowing when something's going on so we have to patrol the city and despite it's name, Smalltown is pretty big. It's about half the size of New York City. Duke had been pretty upset lately for some reason, I'm still not entirely sure why, but he says it has something to do with Bang Babies. I think he wanted to fight some Bang Babies, but I told him that we couldn't yet because we can't exactly control our powers yet. I mean, we'll practice for at least three hours a day. But for some reason our powers will freak out. For example, one day I was sitting on the john and….well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest. Let me just say it's not fun crapping a glacier. Anyways, Duke was slowly getting used to the whole secret identity thing. It's hard and he's never been good at keeping secrets. One day he and I were sitting in the junkyard just relaxing when all of a sudden we heard footsteps. They were unbelievably loud. I motioned toward Duke and he slipped his mask on and I mine. I heard someone shouting, but I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying. All I heard was, "Hey, Kangor! Where you goin'?" Kangor. I had heard that name before, but I couldn't remember where. Duke looked at me and whispered, "Hey, isn't that the name of one of the Bang Babies in Dakota?" He was right. It was one of the Bang Babies from Dakota, but what was he doing here? Right now I didn't care, because to be honest I was excited about fighting a Bang Baby for the first time. From my hideout of old broken toasters I saw him. He was about six feet tall and kinda skinny. He wore a blue beanie with his dreads hanging out and a red jacket. His feet were huge! I mean, they had to be at least a size….well, thirty. With each step he left a footprint in the ground.

Behind the pediatrist's nightmare walked a skinny little creepy guy. He was hunched over and he kinda scuttled. His lanky arms were folded over his chest and he was panting from exhaustion. "Listen, Kangor, I think we should leave. I mean I hear there are superheroes here like in Dakota." Kangor looked down on the rodent-like guy and sneered. He wasn't too happy from what I could gather. He spoke in a deep Jamaican accent, "Listen, Ferret, I'm not too happy about bein' here either. I mean Static threw one of those pesky little tracers on you and Gear's probably already tracked us down using that machine on his back." My eyes grew wide and Duke let loose a squeal of excitement. Kangor and Ferret stopped and looked in our direction. I hit Duke on the back of the head and motioned for him to shut up. Ferret sniffed around a little while he spoke, "And I'm not just worried about superheroes, I'm hungry too and there's…" "Oh shut up! You're starting to sound like Carmen!" Ferret stopped just a few feet in front of us and sniffed some more. "What you find?" The rodent creep sniffed some more and spoke, sniffing in-between words. "It smells like old cheese sandwiches covered in mud and frozen." I looked at Duke and he was eating! Of all times to eat, he chose now. I yanked the sandwich out of his hand and sniffed it. Cheese sandwich. I hit him on the back of his head again and this time he yelped in pain. Kangor jumped and landed just a few inches in front of us. I looked at Duke and nodded. He held his hand out and a red glow surrounded it. Just as Kangor spotted us Duke threw his hand up which sent the rock that Kangor was standing on soaring into the sky. As the rock flew up Ferret stood there with a look of complete fear on his face. I held my hand out, but he leaped out of the way of my Ice Stream. Kangor jumped from the rock and landed with a loud thud on the ground right in front of Quake. I looked back to see Quake being kicked by Kangor's giant feet. "Quake!" I ran toward Kangor with a club of ice in my hand and thrust it at him. He grabbed it and kicked me into the fence. He walked over to us laughing and reared his foot back to deliver a final blow to our faces when all of a sudden I heard that nails-on-chalkboard voice scream, "Static!" Kangor looked back only to be struck by a bolt of electricity. "Normally I would say freeze, but I think that's his line." The zoom of electricity floated overhead and on it rode Static Shock! Then my ears heard the sound of rockets blasting. It was Gear! "Good one, bro!" Static looked back at his sidekick "Thanks." As he turned back to face Kangor the giant feet struck him in the chest and sent him flying into a tower of cars. When he hit it the tower began to rock back and forth. I reacted quickly and held my hand out, creating a path of ice on the ground. I skated across it and grabbed the electro hero just as the cars toppled.

Quake let loose a barrage of rocks at Ferret while Gear threw a tiny ball that released metal tendrils, holding the rodent Bang Baby. Gear landed and to my surprise and his gave Quake a high five, "Pretty good." Quake was too enraptured by the moment to say anything so he just prattled. I heard a groan and I looked back. Static was stirring and he was grabbing his head in pain. Gear walked over to him and looked over him. "He looks like he'll be alright, but I'd better make sure." He turned to the spider-like machine on his back and spoke a command into it, "Backpack, scan for any damage of any kind." A beep escaped from the machine and walked over to where Static was lying. A little eye thing looked all along him and then retreated back to Gear's back. "Nothing more than a little concussion, which was easily fixed by Backpack." He looked back at me and smiled, "You saved his life." Gear stood up and held his hand out, "The name's Gear." I took his hand and shook it, "I know. My name's Cold Front."


	5. Reunion Under Bad Circumstances

Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own Static Shock!

After we shook hands Gear smiled at me. "So, how long have you guys been superheroes?" I rubbed my head and smiled nervously, I don't know why I was nervous….oh yeah I do. I was talking to Gear, one of the greatest superheroes. "About a week." My voice cracked as I spoke. I looked over to the slightly conscious figure of Static and I saw Quake reaching for his mask. I was just about to stop him when he yelped in pain. Static smiled, his eyes closed, "Don't even think about it. I'd like to keep my identity a secret just a little bit longer." Gear laughed and suddenly Backpack made a loud noise. Gear stood not moving for a while and then spoke, "There's some metahuman activity going down about a mile from here." Quake cheered, but I looked at him, "Sorry Quake, I'm gonna need you to stay here and take care of Static, Gear and I will take care of this." Quake was somewhat disappointed, but he seemed to understand. Gear nodded, "I guess you need my help, huh?" I nodded back at him, "Yea, in case these Bang Babies are from your neck of the woods then I'm gonna need to know how to take 'em down." Gear gave me a thumbs up and blasted off. I ran and jumped, holding my hand out which created a path of ice for me to slide on. About two minutes later we arrived at our destination, Gear halted. He was looking down where the disturbance was, and he pointed. I looked down and I saw what he wanted me to see. It was three guys and they were tall. They were about six and a half feet tall, all three of them, and they were extremely buff. One of them looked at me and nudged the other two. The first one clapped his hands together and a shockwave flew at us. Gear dodged it and threw another small ball at him. I, on the other hand, got hit full force and was knocked off my path. As I fell the second one roared and rolled up into a ball. His entire back had sharp spikes all along it and he was rolling directly for me. I positioned my legs to where they were slightly bent and below me. I muttered a short prayer and held my hand out. I created a path and it wasn't touching the ground. As soon as I landed the third one came charging at me, roaring.

I created a wall of ice, but he still charged. The speed he was reaching was almost as fast as a locomotive and I was about to be run over. I reinforced the wall with more ice and hoped he couldn't get through it. Guess what? He did. His fist hit me in the gut and sent me flying into a brick wall. I blacked out for a while and then opened my eyes. I looked for Gear and he was stuck in one of his own traps. The three Bang Babies were standing around smiling, and then they all looked back. A deep voice boomed from the building, "Ironneck, Razorback, Roughhouse! Come!" A tall dark figure came from the doorway and waved for the three metahumans to follow him. I heard Gear yell at the figure, "Ebon! What're you doing here!" The voice's eyes squinted and a dark laughter escaped from the shadow that was his face. His voice was a combination of two voices; one regular and the other as dark as he was. "Well, Gear, where's Static? And who's this? Your new friend?" "My name's Cold Front!" I yelled, quite angrily. We had just gotten both of our butts kicked and I wasn't about to be the strong silent type. Ebon walked over to me and got all up in my face, "So, you're this city's hero, huh? Heh, you're weak." He then walked over to Gear kicked him once in the gut, "And the reason I'm here is…" Before he could finish a bolt of electricity hit him, causing him great pain apparently. I looked up to see Static and Quake flying in. While Static dealt with Ebon, Quake ran over to Gear and freed him from the metallic tendrils. Static and Ebon still fought. "So, tell me Ebon!" Static yelled as he avoided Ebon's fist, "Where's the Metabreed?" Ebon laughed another dark laugh and threw another fist at the flying electromagnetic hero "Good question, Hero. They're still in Dakota, the idiots." Static threw a ball of electricity, which greatly weakened Ebon. The walking shadow squealed painfully and made a vortex in the ground. He then yelled for the three Bang Babies to jump in. Roughhouse and Razorback jumped into the swirling vortex, but Ironneck didn't. "Lemme just deal with frosty here." Ebon yelled, "Get over here now, Ironneck!" Ironneck growled and pointed his index finger at me, "I'll deal with you later." He then ran over to the vortex and jumped in. As Ebon was disappearing he pointed at Static, "I'm gonna get you, Hero." He then disappeared into the hole. Static ran over to where the vortex was and punched the ground, "Arrgh! I almost had him this time!"

I stood, brushed myself off, and walked over to Static. I knelt down and got his attention. He looked up at me and in his eyes burned a fire full of anger and hate. Suddenly, the flame in his eyes dissolved and they resumed their friendly shine, "Sorry about that. Ebon and I have had quite a little history." He began to stand up, but he faltered. Just before he hit the ground I grabbed him and helped him stand up. Quake and Gear walked up and looked down at the ground where the vortex once was. "Bro, why do you think Ebon's here by himself and the Metabreed is still in Dakota." A voice came from the bushes, "Because he rejected us." I turned my head to see a girl covered in feathers. Gear saw her too, "Talon, what're you doing here?" As Talon walked over to us Quake readied himself for a fight. I held my hand out telling him to relax and he withdrew. "Ebon heard there was a Big Bang here and he decided he would make a new Metabreed. He said that he didn't need us anymore." Static groaned in pain. I looked at him and saw that he was unconscious, "We need to take him somewhere. My house is about a mile and a half from here." Gear nodded and motioned to Quake, who nodded back. He held his hand out and a rock floated underneath Static. We then took flight and headed to my house. As soon as we arrived I walked in alone just to make sure my mom wasn't there then I called the rest in. Gear and Quake carried Static in while Talon glared at me. I ignored it, right now I had to deal with Static's wounds. Gear turned to Backpack and spoke a command, "Backpack, scan Static for anything, full search." Backpack scurried off of Gear's back and began to scan Static. Gear sighed, "This'll take a while," He turned to Talon "Hopefully long enough for you to tell us everything." Talon exhaled shakily and began to speak, "Ebon said that we were weak. He said that if we couldn't beat Static then he would recruit more Bang Babies for a new Metabreed. When he left Shiv, Carmen, Hotstreak, and Aquamaria left. They all went different places, but I decided I should follow Ebon. Took me two days to find him and when I did you guys found him, too." Quake stepped in and turned to Talon, "Who were those other Bang Babies?" Talon shrugged. "I don't know, I had never seen them before." I placed my hand on Quake's shoulder and he turned around, "Ironneck, Razorback, and Roughhouse." Backpack made a loud noise, Gear stood still. "Looks like that concussion that Static got back at the junkyard was bigger than I thought. We need to take him to a hospital." I shook my head, "The hospital here won't understand, they still think all Bang Babies are bad. They'll call the cops and we'll all get arrested." Gear sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Then we need to go to Dakota." I turned to Quake, "Quake, I need you to go with them." "But…" I placed both hands on his shoulders, "No buts, I need you to go. Gear can't carry Static and neither can Talon. You're the only one who can do it. I'm gonna need Talon to stay with me so I can get some info on the Metabreed." The door opened and in stepped someone I wasn't expecting, "Maybe we can help." Gear smiled and laughed, "Good ole Robin. What're you doing here?" Quake turned to me and mouthed, "Robin?" Robin walked over to where Static was lying and looked him over once, "Is he gonna be ok?" Gear sighed. "We don't know."


	6. Betrayal By A New Friend

Disclaimer: I…Do…Not…Own…Static…Shock! I do own Cold Front, Quake, Smalltown, Ironneck, Razorback, Roughhouse, and any other Bang Babies that I make up! BWA-HAH-HAH-HAH!

Alright, just to recap. Duke and I became superheroes and we've been superheroes for about a week. Some Bang Babies from Dakota have come to Smalltown. Static Shock and Gear saved our butts. Gear and I run into an old friend of his, and we find out he's gonna be taking a vacation with benefits. Static is out cold and we don't know if he's gonna be alright. Robin from the Teen Titans comes to visit and offers to help. And now let's continue. Robin kneels down in front of Static's motionless body. "So, he's been out how long?" "Just for a few minutes, we had only been here for five minutes when you showed up." Gear looked out the door to see the rest of the Titans. "C'mon in guys, these are friends." I had seen these kids on the news before; Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra. They had saved their own city, a city by the name of….ok, so I don't know the name of the city, but it's not really important anyway. Cyborg, Raven, and Gear looked over Static while Beast Boy played with my dog, and Starfire whispered in Robin's ear. Quake was obviously flirting with Terra and I was just sitting absorbing it all. Teresa leaned against the wall with her arms folded over when I heard the door open and close. I turned around to see my mom with a huge bag of groceries. "Hi, Robert. How are you?" I clapped my hand over my face and everyone gave me an odd look. Gear smiled, "I didn't even know you had a real name." Moms came out of the kitchen and saw all the Bang Babies and superheroes in my living room. She just stood around for a while and then she opened her mouth, "Is anyone thirsty?" We all politely declined and I was surprised that she didn't freak out. I guess she didn't notice the bird girl, the robot, the green shapeshifter, or the hot alien girl. Moms walked out the door and I heard her walking to the car. I walked out to the car to see if she said anything, "Mom, are you…ok?" She smiled extremely cheerfully and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Why?" "You didn't see anything…weird?" She shook her head, "No, I just saw some of my Robbie poo's friends." I heard giggling behind me and I saw Duke, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin standing in the doorway. Starfire turned to Robin, "Is that not what Kitten called you at the prom?" Robin smiled, "Yea, but thankfully I'm not the only Robbie poo." Duke came up to me laughing heartily and put his hand on my shoulder, "Dude! Robbie poo!" I turned to him and sneered, "Don't make me do it, Duke." Still laughing he asked what I was talking about. Then I smiled, "Alright, Daniel _Marion Skipper Bambino _Hernandez." He froze and I heard laughter louder than his, it was Beast Boy. "Dude, Marion Skipper Bambino" He fell on the ground laughing even harder. "See, Duke, you shouldn't have made fun of me." Suddenly, I heard a far-off explosion. I ran inside to see if I could recruit someone to find what it was. Gear, Raven, and Cy were still working on Static and BB, Star, and Robin were still standing around. Duke started to flirt with Terra again and Teresa was being a whole bunch of help. So I pointed to Terra and Teresa and asked them to follow me. I told Duke to get my mom inside and keep her safe. Terra, Talon, and I ran outside and went airborne. Talon flew, I iced, and Terra rode a rock. "Sorry, I'll replace that." She said smiling. "Don't worry about it, mom has been wanting me to dig a pond for a while." She and Talon laughed. Then I saw what caused the explosion. There was a skinny kid standing throwing stuff and as soon as it hit whatever he was aiming at it…well, exploded.

He spotted us and picked up a pebble. With amazing accuracy he threw it at the rock Terra was riding on and as soon as it hit, exploded. Terra recovered by leaping on a piece of the rock and sending a barrage of boulders at the kid. This kid must've been a gymnast in another life because he avoided each boulder with amazing agility. Talon let out a sonic screech and it sent him flying. We stopped and jumped off our modes of transportation. Talon, however, decided to stay airborne as if she knew something we didn't. I went over knelt down beside the kid, he was out like a light. Then I looked closer, he was balling his hand into a fist. I pushed Terra back and the kid hit me. When his fist hit me, there was an explosion and I was sent flying into a tree. The kid stood up, brushed up and smiled at Talon. Talon smiled back and flew down beside the kid. "Teresa! What are you doing!" She glared at me and Terra, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving your little lovey-dovey group." The skinny kid wrapped his gangly arm around her and laughed, "Yea, Explozion, that's me, is gonna take her to Master Ebon so she will be fully rewarded." Terra and I looked at her and in unison yelled, "WHAT!" Explozion picked up two sticks and held them threateningly. "Well, you see Master Ebon knew there was gonna be a Big Bang here, because Hotstreak caused it. Alva's little bath boaties were floating by here and Hotstreak did what he does best, set it on fire. The fire caused the canisters of Bang gas it was carrying to explode and infect your little city. Ebon then gathered up all of the Bang Babies here and made them an offer they couldn't and wouldn't refuse." A fire burned in me, a fire fueled by anger. "You won't get away with this." As I sat up slightly pain coursed through my body. Broken rib. I panted heavily, I knew for a fact I couldn't move and I wasn't going to try, but maybe. I looked over at Terra who was rubbing her back, I'm guessing from when I pushed her back. I grabbed a flat rock and froze some words into it and pointed at it while Explozion whispered in Talon's ears. She held her hand out and a yellow aura surrounded it. She read the words and nodded. I could see her rummaging in her pocket for it. She pulled out her communicator and pressed a button on the top of it.

Author's Note: There it is. Only the 6th chapter and already there's a big plot twist, Talon's a spy for Ebon. And all you Titans fans out there, I bet you aren't too happy about Terra being there. I considered not having her in the story, but I already mentioned her in one of the chapters and I felt that it would be best to put her in the story. I have my reasons.


	7. A Broken Rib, A Birth of A Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock, Teen Titans, or anything having to with DC Comics and Warner Bros. However, I do own Cold Front, Quake, Ironneck, Razorback, Roughhouse, and Explozion. And there might be more.

Author's Note: Part of this chapter will be in Quake's POV. I felt that someone else needed to talk besides Cold Front. Then later on in the chapter it'll go back to Cold Front's POV, I promise.

I had just gotten Robert's mom to sit and calm down when I heard it. A loud beeping noise. Robin reached inside his pocket and pulled out a round communicator about the size of a cellphone. I was surprised he could fit anything inside that outfit. His eyes squinted and he grinned, "Titans! Let's move out!" He screamed rather loudly, but he was met by glares. Cyborg stood up, "Listen, Robin, Static's still out of commission and Raven and I need to stay here." "Fine, Beast Boy, Star, come with me." He opened the door and they began to run down the road. I ran after them, but Gear halted me. "Quake, I need you here. In case someone attacks I'm gonna need you to defend us. Raven, Cyborg, and I are too busy working on Static to stay here by ourselves." I sighed rather unhappily and nodded. "Thanks, Quake, you won't regret it." I already did.

I saw Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy run up the hill and stop. Explozion had spotted them and he was throwing everything and anything he could get his hands on at them. Robin threw one of his Birdarangs at him, but it was countered by a piece of bark. I'll say one thing for this guy, he's resourceful. Robin dodged each missile with skill, while Starfire shot starbolts at Explozion. Beast Boy ran over to Terra and helped her up. I looked back at him and said something sarcastic, "Thanks for the help, Beast Boy. I really appreciate it." He smiled and ran over to help me up, but I stopped him. "I have a broken rib. I can hardly breathe let alone stand up." He looked back at Terra and shrugged his shoulders. She held her hand out and lifted me up, ground, tree, and all. Robin and Star were having some trouble however. During the entire fight between Starfire, Robin, and Explozion Talon flew off. Suddenly, I saw a gigantic rubber ball bounce over to where Explozion was standing and bounce on top of him until he was unconscious. We all froze, me included, of course I was going to be stuck in this position for a while. Then Beast Boy spoke up, "Did that rubber ball just help us?" I looked back at him and we both shrugged, but of course my shrugging hurt more than his did. Robin walked over to the ball and held his hand out, "Thanks, Adam." "No problem." A voice came from the rubber ball. Then Beast Boy spoke again, "Did that rubber ball just talk?" I turned to Beast Boy, but this time he shrugged, not me it hurt too much. Then suddenly I heard rubber stretching and my eyes widened. Was it Officer McEpstein? The rubber ball turned into a man, or rather the man turned into a rubber ball and then turned back into a man. Or maybe…I don't know. It was all too confusing. Anyway, he walked up to me, mind you I'm still floating on the rock, "So, you're Cold Front? You aren't very good at hiding your identity." I mouthed 'what?' and felt my face. He was right, my identity was compromised, my bandana had fallen off. I held my hand over my mouth and made a mask out of ice. Sure, it wasn't easy to breath through my mouth, but mom always said I needed to learn to breath through my nose, so I guess this could be considered a lesson.

We all walked over back to my house. Well, actually the only person doing any kind of walking was Robin. Terra was riding a rock, Beast Boy had turned into a hawk and was flying, Starfire was flying, I was floating, and Rubberguy was bouncing like a spring. After a few minutes we arrived and I saw my mom's face peeking out the window, and then it disappeared. She ran out the door her arms spread out. It all happened in slow-mo. Me trying to tell her to stop, her blubbering and crying, and finally her crushing my already broken rib. "Mom, broken rib! Get off!" She stepped back with a worried look on her face and called out something, I'm not entirely sure what. BB ran inside and came back out with Raven. He spoke to her and a worried look came upon her face, as opposed to the omni-sullen look. She pulled back her hood and walked over to me. She poked one part of my chest and pain coursed through it, "Yea," I screamed painfully "That's the one!" She smiled and her eyes twinkled, I had seen that twinkle before. That's the look girls have when they like you, and I get it a whole bunch. I'm not incredibly attractive, but girls get one look in my eyes and they fall for me. Gear came out with Static hanging on his shoulder. They both saw me and Static smiled, "Have fun, Robert?" I smiled back, "Yea, tons." Raven pulled up my shirt where the broken rib was and placed her hands on it. I shuddered, not that her hands were cold, they were warm and we all know how I get with warmth. She shut her eyes and mumbled something, and then her hands glowed and I could feel my rib being mended. After the procedure I smiled at her and thanked her. She did one of those shy smiles, another look I've seen before. She then turned to Gear and the others, pulling her hood up to hide her blushing, "He's going to be alright." I tried to sit up, but Raven stopped me, "You can't sit up for a few days, I only sped up the healing process, I didn't complete it entirely." I held her hand and thanked her again. I could see the her face turn crimson through her hood.

A/N: Alright, now Rubberband Man's here to help. Raven's got a crush on Robert and he has a broken rib. A good bit happened in this chapter. Next chapter: Through the Eyes of A Shadow- Ebon does some talking and probably a little yelling.


	8. Through The Eyes of A Shadow

A/N: Just so y'all won't be confused, this entire chapter will be in Ebon's POV. I know I said that last chapter, but this time I mean it. Ebon's always been one of my favorite baddies, you know one of those people you love to hate. Well, here it goes.

Disclaimer: I own what I own, not what I don't.

I sat on an old bench. The new Metabreed's headquarters was deep in an old subway station and I really liked it. Then I heard the pat-pat of feet and I walked over to the door to see Talon. "Well, well, Talon. How did everything go as planned?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Yes, Ebon." I smiled, too, "Good. With that little trick that I did to Static he probably won't be the same." I arrived in this city right as the Big Bang happened; I was the one who did it. Actually, I can't take all of the credit Hotstreak did help a little. Hotstreak, after he blew up Alva's boats he ran off like he was scared. So, did Shiv, Carmen Dillo, and Aquamaria. The idiots, even thinking about it made me angry. I growled and began to repeatedly punch the wall. After a while I stopped and ran my hand through my hair and smiled again. That little trick I did to Static was something I obtained in the Big Bang here. I can insert a piece of myself into a person and after a while it will take them over completely and they'll become a shadow version of themselves, and therefore my slave. I looked into Talon's eyes and squinted. I had seen this look before, I recognized it. "You like the new Hero." She looked down at the ground. I laughed, "You like Frosty?" Ironneck, Razorback, and Roughhouse looked at her. We all laughed, but then I stopped them. I looked down at Talon, "Where's Explozion?" She didn't say anything, "WHERE'S EXPLOZION!" She still didn't say anything, I growled and raised my hand, "WHERE IS EXPLOZION!" She winced when she saw my hand and began to blubber, "Rubberband Man!" I put my hand down and growled, Adam. My brother, now known as Rubberband Man. Friends with Static and a hero now.

I yelled and slammed the ground. "We're going to find my brother and his friends. And we're gonna get rid of 'em!" The three Hardd Brothers cheered, but Talon said nothing. I made a portal in the wall and told her to follow me. She walked through and we reappeared in another room. "Talon, you have to understand. Static is trying to get rid of us, and so is Adam and Frosty." She looked up at me, "Ivan, let's just…" I growled, "MY NAME IS EBON!" She nodded, frightened. A grin curled across my lips, "Here's the plan."

A/N: I know, short chapter. Sorry, about it. Actually, this'll be my last chapter for a while. I'm taking a break, writing is very stressful. I hope to see y'all later, bye.


	9. A Shadow in the Home

A/N: Wow, I took a really long break huh? Well, here it goes. Don't worry, I won't try and put the story in anyone else's POV again. The last chapter didn't work out like I had hoped.

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff that I don't own, however I do own the other stuff.

Beast Boy and Quake lay me down on the couch, while Gear and Static talked with Robin about Explozion. I looked around the room, so many heroes and two of them were already wounded, not that that's a big number, it's just Static is one of the most powerful ones and me, well I knew this city like the back of my hand. And I'm sure it'll be hard for me to get around with this broken rib. Actually, according to Raven I couldn't move at all for a few days so that was just great. Cyborg and Gear logged my wound, so they could see how quickly I was healing while Raven stood leaning on the wall, smiling. "Hey, Rae, will you come over here please?" Raven walked over to a corner, and began to talk with Terra and Starfire. I heard giggling and I rolled my eyes. I hated when girls did that. "OW!" Gear looked up at me and apologized with his eyes. Static walked over to me kinda stumbling, I guess his head still hurt. Wow, that was an understatement. "So, Robert, how you feelin'?" I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, "I've felt better." "No doubt." We both laughed, and then I grimaced in pain. Note to self: No laughing. Suddenly, I heard someone gasp and scream, no guess whatsoever as to what the reason could be. Then I heard sounds of fighting and then sounds of pained grunts. I tried to look up, but no use. My rib hurt too much. Then I heard the sound of feet hitting the hardwood floor in my living room. "Hello, Hero." My eyes flew open and my jaw dropped, I recognized the voice or rather voices. It was Ebon and I had no idea why he was here, worse than that I got rid of my ice mask a long time ago, so he could see who I really was.

"Huh, what's so great about you that you got two girls vyin' for your attention." He leaned in closely and his white slits, or eyes as some would call 'em, squinted and he looked at my face studying every feature. I have to tell you, it's true what they say about bad guys, their breath stinks. "No," came a weak voice "Don't you touch him." I had to look up; I had to ignore the pain coursing through my body. Painfully, I strained my muscles so I could see who was defending me. I saw Raven's bruised figure on the ground, her hand outstretched and tears flowing down her pale cheeks. Ebon growled and held his own hand out, "Watchu gonna do about it, Titan? Throw me around?" With that his hand stretched out and completely covered her face, slowly suffocating her. Pain coursed through my body again, but not from my ribs. I stood up ignoring the pain from my ribs as adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I stood up, "Stop it, Ivan!" The shadow master looked back at me without moving his shoulders. "How do you know my name?" "Because I told him." Ebon looked up only to be struck on the jaw by an elongated fist. I ran over to Raven's side and held her up, checking her pulse. I sighed relieved, she was alive. She looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you." I smiled back and a short laugh escaped my lips, "No problem." Suddenly, both of our faces became calm and we kissed.


	10. Brother Against Brother

A/N: Alright, here it is the 10th chapter of my story, this chapter is gonna up the rating to PG seeing as how there's gonna be a bit of blood. This entire chapter is going to have a fight between Adam and Ivan. Some of the elements of the fight might seem similar to the episode where RBM first becomes a superhero, so don't yell at me please. I really hope you enjoy this.

As I helped Raven to the couch I heard the sound of a scuffle, there was a fight going on outside and it was between Rubberband Man and Ebon. Quickly, still ignoring the pain in my ribs, I ran outside. I stood in the doorway watching the two throw-down. I must say it was an…interesting experience. They were both wrapped around each other like a couple of snakes and they were grappling. "Why did you come here, Ivan?" Rubberband Man didn't sound too happy, but can you really blame him? Ebon on the other hand seemed to be absolutely giddy, or at least I think so. It's kinda hard to tell when someone doesn't have a face. "You should've stuck with me, Adam." Ebon was obviously trying to change the subject and this wasn't making RBM any happier. "Darnit, Ivan I asked you why you came here!" Adam punched Ebon in the cheek sending him flying to the ground whereupon Adam leapt on him and began to pummel him, yelling, "Why did you come here!" Ebon pushed the pummeling purple person off, (Great alliteration, huh?) and wiped the blood off of his face, which was yet again surprising to me. I mean, I thought he was just a giant shadow. "Listen, Brother, you should have stuck with me!" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Brothers! They were brothers? Of course, it explains it. I mean the way they fought was so brotheresque and judging by the way Adam hit Ebon, Adam is the youngest. "You're right, Ivan, I should've stayed with you." His face drooped and his fists relaxed. I gasped aloud and I could hear Raven gasp too. Ebon walked over to him and clapped both hands on RBM's shoulders. "I'm glad you made the right decision, brother." Adam's eyes burned with an angry fire and he pushed Ebon's arms off of his shoulders, "Yea, I should've stayed. So I could try and change you, keep you from doing this. I may be younger than you, bro, but I'm definitely smarter." Ebon's white slits squinted angrily and he yelled, charging at Adam.

Adam hit him in the chest and pushed him back, "I'm also stronger." Ebon stood weakly, but only fell again. "Fine, Adam, but I'll be back." He then disappeared into his trademark vortex. I walked over to Adam and patted him on the shoulder, "You gonna be ok RBM?" He sighed, and turned to me smiling, "Yea, I think I am." I smiled back and then my lips thinned, "I'm just sorry you had to fight him." He shrugged and a short laugh escaped his lips, "Eh, what else could I do?" I smiled, and lauged too "Yea, if I were in your shoes I probably would've done the same thing." "You got a brother?" I looked at him and tears welled up in my eyes, "I….don't wanna talk about it." I then walked back to the house and rubbed a hidden scar, a scar that had affected me both physically and emotionally.

A/N: Alright, good chapter I think. Uh-oh, looks like Robert's got a secret and I'm sure all of already know what it is, but I can't reveal that until next chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
